Nuevos caminos
by Meliina
Summary: Con el fin de la guerra el universo entra en una nueva era de paz, para alivio de todos. Los Gundam ya no soy necesarios y son destruidos, los pilotos son vanagloriados y reconocidos por el mundo y las colonias. Pero han perdido utilidad, el sentido de sus vidas y están desorientados. ¿Que les espera a nuestros pilotos ?


La guerra había al fin terminado, después de tantas muertes, de tantas lágrimas y sacrificios, después de tanta lucha y sufrimiento, lo peor había concluido. Todas esas vidas perdidas en la cruel danza de la guerra serían ahora honradas con el compromiso de cuidar el tiempo de paz que reina entre la tierra y las colonias. La paz que Relena y los pilotos gundam han logrado.

Ya no más peleas, ni muerte, no más peligro amenazador, ni más tristeza. Solo paz.

Los pilotos se encontraban reunidos en el reino de Zanc y formaban parte de una ceremonia que Relena había organizado en su honor, para que el mundo conozca su sacrificio y todo lo que hicieron para ayudar a alcanzar la tan ansiada paz. Allí presente también se encontraba Marimeia, que tras su errático atentado hacia la paz había cambiado completamente su forma de pensar y ahora apoyaba a Relena en todas sus decisiones.

Se sintieron libres por primera vez, ellos habían sido criados para ser los soldados perfectos desde muy jóvenes, sus mentes fueron muy dañadas por todo aquello por lo que tuvieron que atravesar durante su tortuoso entrenamiento y en la guerra misma ya que después de todo no eran más que adolescentes. Adolescentes fríos, sin expresión, entrenados como sicarios, para matar sin compasión, para acatar órdenes incuestionables, preparados para morir en cualquier momento.

Quatre tuvo un poco más de suerte, él tenía una familia, un nombre verdadero, un lugar de pertenencia, personas que lo acompañan y lo aprecian, y pudo elegir ser o no un piloto, algunos de sus compañeros sentían un poco de envidia porque ellos no tenían nada de lo que él tuvo y les recordaba lo difícil que habían sido sus vidas.

Todos tenían una pesada carga de fantasmas, de decisiones equivocadas con crueles consecuencias, vidas que tomaron sin pensar y es un remordimiento que llevaran consigo por el resto de sus vidas. La guerra había dejado en ellos y el mundo una cicatriz que ni el tiempo borraría.

Los pilotos se reunieron en la sala de estar una vez terminada la ceremonia, ya estaba muy avanzada la tarde, Relena les había ofrecido asilo en su reino hasta que decidieran a donde irían y les hizo saber que contarían con ella en cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Elle les infundía les infundía respeto, la admiraban por todo lo que se ha atrevido en su juventud para cumplir sus objetivos, jamás perdió el camino y siempre fue una persona pura y amable. Más allá eso también le habían tomado cariño y confianza.

Cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la guerra había terminado y eso los aliviaba pero ahora su razón de vida se había perdido, el anhelo de paz había sido alcanzado y ya no había nada más por que luchar. Ya no tenían utilidad en el mundo, vivieron tanto tiempo para una sola razón que ahora que esa razón no existía se sentían desorientados. Nadie tenía muy claro a donde irían pero tenían buenas opciones. Al fin el piloto del Deathshyde rompió el silencio.

¿Que harán ahora?- preguntó Duo curioso a sus compañeros.- ya no tenemos que pelear.- todos lo miraron y tardaron en responder, puesto que primero tenían que responderse a si mismos.

Yo volveré al circo con mi hermana- dijo Trowa serio como siempre. Pero en su voz se notaba el alivio que sentía de ya no tener que seguir luchando y de poder llevar una vida pacífica como siempre había querido junto a las personas que consideraba su familia.

Yo reuniré a todas mis hermanas, volveré a mi colonia y ahí trataré de seguir los pasos de mi padre y ayudaré a la señorita Relena en todo lo que pueda.- Dijo el joven Quatre con algo de nostalgia. Heero escuchaba expectante las respuestas de sus compañeros, el no sabía aún lo que haría por eso se limitó a guardar silencio y esperar que nadie le preguntara nada. La imagen de Relena pasó por su mente y se sintió raro.

Ya veo, yo creo que iré a donde Hilde y armaré una vida junto a ella. Ya no viviré como el dios de la muerte nunca más - Agregó Duo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Heero escuchaba serio el destino de sus amigos, esa sería posiblemente la última vez que se verían. Se alegró sinceramente por Duo dejando ver una leve sonrisa ante sus palabras. Había una mujer que había cambiado el destino de su amigo y le había dado una nueva razón para vivir. También se alegró de que Trowa volviera con Catherine y el circo, el también tenía una mujer que le dio un sentido a su vida y Quatre reuniría a su familia, volvería a su hogar y ayudaría a Relena en sus tareas diplomáticas. Estaba feliz por ellos.

Relena…- pensó otra vez y varias escenas cruzaban por su mente al borde de estremecerlo, espantó como pudo todas esas ideas y recuerdos y miró a Wufei el aun no había dicho nada y sintió curiosidad. Del joven oriental se sabía muy poco, era demasiado reservado, silencioso y frío.

¿Tú que harás?- Preguntó Heero a Wufei, este le dedico una sonrisa poco usual en él.

Sally me propuso formar parte de las fuerzas preventivas y es lo que haré. Mi colonia fue destruida así que no tengo un lugar para volver ni nada más que hacer así que por eso acepte su oferta.- dijo con un semblante tranquilo.

Ya veo- dijo volviendo a pensar en que Wufei al igual que los demás también encontró una mujer que cambió su vida.

Supongo que tu te quedarás aquí con Relena ¿no?- Heero se quedó callado y todos hicieron silencio esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

No lo he decidido aún. Lo más probable es que me vaya a otra parte.- dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a descansar a su habitación. La tarde moría lentamente.

Vaya que eres terco, no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad- le dijo Duo algo molesto y el resto lo miro como aprobando lo que el estaba diciendo. Pero de nada sirvió, Heero hizo caso omiso a lo que su amigo dijo y se fue dejando un gran silencio.

Espero que recapacite- dijo inocentemente Quatre.

Es un tonto- agregó Duo indignado, él en su lugar no lo pensaría dos veces, de hecho no lo hizo, con toda seguridad acepto que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer que se sacrificó por él en una batalla en la que no estaba obligada a participar, que hizo lo imposible por ayudarlo, que lo refugió en su casa y le dio hasta lo que no tenía. Duo valoró mucho todo lo que Hilde hizo por él y cada día la quería más, él no es como Heero él sí tenía el valor de vivir su amor.

Era extraño que Relena no se haya aparecido por donde estaban los pilotos en toda la tarde, solo habló con ellos un rato después de la ceremonia. Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, se había recluido en su oficina con la excusa de tener que adelantar un poco de trabajo pero había algo más detrás de eso.

Wufei fue hasta la habitación de Heero, ya era muy entrada la noche, había algo que tenía que decirle, algo importante.

Este lo recibió sin muchos ánimos ya que quería estar solo, pero también sabía que Wufei no es de los que dan consejos o se meten donde no deben así que si él decía que tenía algo que decirle lo escucharía.

Déjame decirte algo- dijo con total seriedad- respecto a lo que estás pensando hacer- Heero lo miró a los ojos y miró después sus cosas, las pocas cosas que tenía y que estaba dispuesto a llevarse tras abandonar la casa. Wufei suspiró.

- ¿Piensas abandonarla verdad? ¿Que crees que lograras con eso? Ella no te olvidará de esta manera y lo único que lograrás será destrozarla. – El joven guardó silencio expectante.- Sé que piensas que no lo entiendo, que no sé lo que es tener sentimientos por una mujer pero déjame decirte que te equivocas, sé de que hablo, porque estuve casado. – Heero mostró su sorpresa, lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de sus compañeros menos de él.

¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- dijo fríamente recostándose en la cama. Su compañero, inmutable continuo hablando.

Ella está muerta, murió tratando de mostrarme su valor y deseos de justicia, de que ella era fuerte y digna de mí. Así murió Nataku sin que yo pudiera salvarla ni mostrarle que yo también era digno de ella.- Heero dio un fuerte suspiro como arrepintiéndose de su frialdad, pensó en Relena una vez más, en que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera muerto en una de sus tantas locuras cometidas para alcanzar la paz y no se lo imaginaba.

¿Nataku?- dijo después de su reflexión, Wufei sonrió como recordándola.

Así le gustaba que la llamaran- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación

¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?- reiteró poniéndose de pié

Ella ya mostró de lo que esta hecha y tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo, solo te digo de que no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir y sea irremediable. No es algo que cualquiera pueda llevar…- Dicho esto se retiró dejando solo al joven piloto. Heero se volvió a recostar, recordó lo que Duo había dicho de armar una vida junto a su mujer y lo que dijo wufei de su boda consumada y todo lo demás.

Relena…- dijo casi en un susurro. Su huída nocturna se vió frustrada así que solo se limitó a descansar su mente.

En otra parte de la casa Relena se encuentra áun retraída en su oficina en penumbras, no le ha abierto la puerta a nadie y no ha hecho nada en lo que duro la tarde, no bajó a cenar y sabía que era muy tarde.

Suspiraba con angustia y miraba hacia la ventana, sabía que él se iría pronto pero no quería verlo, no quería romperse frente a él, su frialdad jamás fue un obstáculo para que Relena lo quisiera intensamente pero entendió que el no viviría nunca junto a ella por más que lo deseara, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar sus sentimientos y entregarse a ellos y eso era lo que la destrozaba.

Los golpes en la puerta de su oficina la sacaron de sus pensamientos, no quería ver a nadie pero tenía que ser respetuosa y mostrarse normal como siempre para conformar a todo el mundo por más que esté muriendo por dentro.

-Adelante- dijo con pocas ganas dándole a la espalda a la puerta y manteniendo su vista fija en la ventana.

- Relena… - dijo una voz masculina que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, a la joven en cuestión se le erizó la piel sabía quien era y maldijo su suerte por estar en esa situación incómoda y dolorosa.

-Heero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas descansando.- dijo sin mirarlo, ella esperaba verlo por la ventana mientras huía para siempre.

- Estás evadiéndome- soltó con brusquedad, ella no se sorprendió lo conocía tan bien que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a notar su extraña actitud. Sonrió ante el infortunio.

- Lo siento Heero es algo tarde, tengo que irme ha sido un día muy largo tu deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo rompiendo un silencio tortuoso, caminó hacia la puerta y paso a su lado sin que él siquiera se inmutara al ser ignorado pero Relena no pudo abrir la puerta por más que lo intentara, estaba cerrada.

- No saldrás de aquí sin que me digas lo que te pasa.- dijo el joven piloto mostrándole la llave.

- ¡Pero en qué momento!- dijo quedándose indefensa, Heero sonrió de lado y camino hacia Relena que retrocedía hasta quedar pegada a la puerta, él acaricio un mechón de su cabello y sintió que temblaba.

- Relena…- susurro, le gustaba repetir su nombre una y otra vez y odiaba admitirlo. Relena no se movía solo miraba sus ojos completamente sorprendida.

- Pensé que te marcharías esta misma noche- dijo también en un susurro y Heero se estremeció al escucharla. Ella lo sabía y le dio la razón a Wufei cuando dijo que sus actitudes la destrozarían.

- Pensé en huir, pero aún no sé que te sucede no puedo irme sin saberlo- Heero no pudo haber elegido peores palabras y todo para no descubrir su preocupación, la joven sintió que todo en su interior se rompía, pero no quería mostrar su angustia aunque las lágrimas la traicionaban.

- Abre la puerta- dijo ocultando su mirada pero Heero ya había visto sus lágrimas y no sabía como reaccionar.

- No- dijo sin más. Relena hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer derrotada en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, contenía las lágrimas con fuerza.

- Yo he provocado esto- dijo limpiando el rostro de la joven quien lo miraba en silencio. Tal vez iba a decir algo o hacer algo que siempre ha querido pero todo se vió arruinado cuando golpearon la puerta.

- Relena ya es tarde tienes que descansar, sal de ahí has estado encerrada todo el día.- decía su hermano tras la puerta.

- Por supuesto en seguida iré – le dijo apartándose bruscamente de Heero.

- Está bien, no te tardes.- le respondió su hermano notando raro el tono de voz de su hermana. Mientras del otro lado de la puerta Heero le devolvió la llave y esta la tomó dudosa ¿Realmente quería salir? Giró la llave con lentitud y desdén, él solo la observaba y respiraba su perfume.

Antes de irse Relena lo miró como esperando que el le dijese algo pero Heero solo le clavó la mirada en silencio.

Buenas noches- le dijo y se dio media vuelta con brusquedad pero Heero en un arrebato de desesperación la tomó del brazo y con el mismo impulso la atrajo hacia él, sus respiraciones se mezclaban no pudo contener sus deseos de besarla y así lo hizo sin pensarlo sin atormentarse con pensamientos negativos, sin reprimir nada. Cuando la besó el tiempo se detuvo, sintió en el una sensación única e indescriptible. Al separarse Relena no dijo nada, solo lo miró y acarició con una sonrisa el rostro del muchacho que esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, la vio marchar hacia su cuarto mientras él permanecía inmóvil ¿Qué había hecho?

Heero… no debiste- susurraba entre lágrimas – si ibas a irte no debiste hacer esto, ahora ya jamás podré olvidarte. Se decía ya resguardada en la privacidad de su habitación. Ella siempre lo amó posiblemente desde el mismo momento en que lo encontró aquel día en la playa, o cuando dijo que la mataría y jamás lo hizo. Nunca le importo nada, siempre hizo lo que quiso, su discurso elocuente logró persuadir al mundo incluso a Heero. Pero él solo la confundía con sus constantes apariciones o desapariciones, con sus metáforas con todo su comportamiento impredecible. ¿Cómo saber lo que siente?

El se había dedicado a su protección desde el anonimato, desde el silencio, desde una falsa ausencia, ella nunca sabría que el estaría velando por su seguridad a cada momento y eso se había convertido en su nueva misión, una misión personal, su sentido en la vida. Heero desconoce que la joven ministra conoce su secreto, su misión y es eso lo que contribuye en su lenta y agónica destrucción.

Mientras Relena se torturaba con su incertidumbre en su habitación, Heero la observaba en su rutinario silencio sin mover un músculo para no ser descubierto.

Por otra parte Duo iba a poner a prueba su valor, se había llenado la boca de palabras ante sus amigos respecto a lo que haría con Hilde pero ella no estaba al tanto todavía de sus planes.

-Una vida juntos…- pensaba con ilusión- juntos…

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba tenso, nervioso tenía que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que emplearía para expresarse, él era muy impulsivo nunca pensaba bien las cosas, seguía sus instintos y siempre se metía en problemas. Hilde siempre le decía que tenía que ser un poco más metódico, sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

No se atrevía a golpear la puerta, era tarde y no podía dormir debido a todos esos pensamientos que atacaban su mente pero ella debía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, era una estupidez despertarla a mitad de la madrugada. Suspiró con resignación podía esperar hasta mañana, tal vez hasta vería las cosas con mejor claridad.

¿Duo? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi habitación? ¿No puedes dormir?- Le decía Hilde quien había bajado a la cocina por una taza de té para apaciguar su insomnio.

Hilde…- su voz temblaba- no, no puedo dormir.-rió nervioso, nunca supo mentir.

Tampoco yo… ven pasa.- dijo entrando a la habitación seguida por el joven. Maldijo muchas veces por encontrarse en esa situación, no podía evitar mirar a Hilde y la figura que resaltada ante sus ojos debajo del camisolín. ¿Cómo empezaría a hablarle? No tuvo tiempo de pensar bien su discurso y ella lo miraba interrogante.

Te ves preocupado ¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó también preocupada porque esas expresiones no eran normal en el alegre rostro del piloto. Dúo no necesitó palabras, ni pensar demasiado solo se lanzó sobre ella e impuso sus labios sobre los de suyos y la beso sin previo aviso, ella correspondió a la pasión de ese beso que la quemaba.

Estaban sobre la cama y se miraban sorprendidos de si mismos, nadie dijo nada en ese momento solo se quedaron ahí juntos. Hilde acarició el pecho del piloto con deseo y Duo le recurrió el cuello con su boca. Quería poseerla, que fuera completamente suya de nadie más, quería sentir el sabor de piel, quería recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos.

No tardó mucho para que le arrancara el camisolín y diera rienda suelta al deseo, su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo lo enloquecía, sus manos lo recorrían sin restricción y él no iba a quedarse atrás…

Por otro lado, Heero aún seguía en su escondite cuidando de Relena, acababa de confirmar que él era la razón de su angustia y no podía evitar sentirse culpable e imbécil por su comportamiento, ya no tenía que seguir huyendo no había necesidad alguna para que lo hiciese. Ella estaba ahí, era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir ella que había torcido su cruel destino desde el primer día que se interpuso en su camino, que lo había seducido con su actuar imprudente y alocado, con sus palabras, su valentía, con sus ojos brillantes.

Relena…- la susodicha se levantó exaltada al escuchar su nombre en la oscuridad y no saber su procedencia. La escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana mostró su rostro y Relena no sabía si desesperarse por la irrupción o emocionarse.

Heero…- susurro. Él guardó silencio y se acercaba peligrosamente, justo como hace unos momentos lo había hecho en su oficina, recordó que la había besado con tanta dulzura que le rompía el alma. Estaba paralizada, su actitud era ahora más que impredecible.

Fue algo abrupto pero la abrazó con fuerza, casi con desesperación y ella respondió al abrazo sin pensarlo demasiado. Le encantaba respirar su perfume, tocar su cabello ver su rostro iluminado al verlo, decir su nombre incansablemente. Pero ahora nada de eso le bastaba quería de ella todo, su boca, su piel, su cuerpo, lo había cegado la pasión y cayó en ella al igual que Dúo.

-No me iré de aquí, no sin ti – le dijo mientras la besaba posesivamente- me quedaré contigo.

Relena lo abrazó aun más fuerte y al fin se sintió completa, estaba feliz de saber que él estará a su lado a donde quiera que esté.

Heero la recostó en la cama y siguió besándola, despojándola de su ropa y marcando su cuerpo. La noche pasó en una pasión incontrolable, Relena jamás pensó que Heero la deseara de esa manera, la había tratado con tanta dulzura y a la vez con tanta posesión y lujuria. Ahora dormía plácidamente sobre la seguridad de sus brazos.

En una habitación no muy lejos de la de Relena yacía Duo junto Hilde.

No había podido conciliar el sueño tan fácil como su compañera, rió al recordar la noche mientras unos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana.

_Quiero una vida contigo- le dijo sin más antes de arrancarle la poca ropa que llevaba y espero unos momentos la respuesta, vio a Hilde sonreír con ese brillo e intensidad que tanto lo enloquecía y besarlo en respuesta._

_No sabes cuánto he esperado que dijeras eso- le susurró y para Dúo ya no había nada que lo detuviera, se convirtió en un animal salvaje, ciego, apasionado hambriento de ella. _

A la mañana siguiente debían huir de esos cuartos antes de ser descubiertos, ambos pilotos se toparon en el pasillo.

¡Que rayos! – decía Duo.

Si no preguntas, tampoco preguntaré nada- le dijo el piloto con su natural frialdad

Hecho- dijo Duo algo divertido y cada uno huyó a su habitación en la dirección opuesta.

La frescura de la mañana embellecía el aún más el jardín de Zanc, Wufei se hallaba desayunando en las afueras del jardín muy bien acompañado.

Así que esos dos se armaron de coraje anoche ¿no?- preguntó Sally al piloto mientras tomaban el té. Wufei sonrió levemente y asintió.

Se podría decir que les fue muy bien.- dijo con una mirada cómplice a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ambos estaban al tanto de las aventuras de los dos pilotos, los habían visto escabullirse de esos cuartos, porque la habitación de Sally estaba frente a la de Hilde y lo había escuchado entrar a Duo entre otras cosas y Wufei caminaba muy temprano por el pasillo rumbo al jardín y alcanzó a ver huir a Heero de la habitación de Relena.

Les hizo algo de gracia la situación, no tenían porque esconderse no había nada de malo en lo que estaban haciendo, nada de prohibido.

Pueden vivir libremente ahora que estamos en tiempo de paz, no necesitan comportase como pilotos en misiones ultra secretas.- comentó Sally

Es su naturaleza Sally al menos la de Heero, por otro lado creo que Duo abrirá la boca pronto el no tiene problemas para eso.- respondió el oriental.

Ya se acostumbrarán a la vida en pareja, con algo de tiempo se adaptarán.- Añadió la mujer. Wufei le dio la razón, el también pensaba así no solo de ellos sino también de si mismo, el tampoco había comentado abiertamente su relación con Sally pero tampoco le importaba hacerlo, gracias a ella él había logrado cambiar muchos aspectos negativos de su personalidad y de su vida, le había mostrado la otra cara de la moneda y se sentía un hombre nuevo y por sobre todas las cosas ya no se sentía solo. Sus amigos habían elegido bien, el también estaba seguro de que su elección era la correcta, quedarse junto a la mujer que amaba.


End file.
